Futari wa Pretty Cure EX3: Multi Queen OOO
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Summary will be hidden until the release of the first chapter...


A/N: The pilot to my new Pretty Cure fanfic based on Kamen Rider OOO and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Written in 30 min on the dot after watching Goseiger vs Shinkenger. Consider this chapter like a teaser. Act Zero is currently fifty percent done. Remember to read the rules on my profile before reviewing. Also, I fell asleep when I finished this. I was really sleepy and it was like 1:00am in the morning *yawn* :(

Timeline: During the final battle between the Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Baron Salamander.

* * *

><p>As the Heartcatch Precures were fighting Baron Salmander, trouble was brewing back in Tokyo.<p>

The three Desert Generals were all gathered outside the Hanasaki Greenhouse, with an army of Snackeys behind them.

"Ha ha ha! Those meddlesome Pretty Cure aren't here!" said Kumokacky gleefully.

"Now we can take as many Heart Flowers as we want!" Cobraja added.

Sasorina nodded, "But first, we'll get rid of Cure Flower."

Dark Pretty Cure rolled her eyes.

Seeing this, Kaoruko Hanasaki, Tsbomi's grandmother managed to barricade the door from the inside with the help of her partner Coupe.

"Time to-?"

Several energy blasts struck the three, with Dark Precure moving out of the way.

"What the-?" they shouted as they turn to the source of the blast.

Heading towards them were five shadows, one of them pointing a blaster at them.

Kumojacky was enraged, "Who the hell are you?"

"We're the new up and coming DX-Generation Pretty Cures." said the one in the middle.

"Huh?" the three generals were dumbfounded.

Dark Precure eyes widened, "DX Pretty Cures? Like Decade and W?"

The shadows stepped into the light, revealing five young girls with different colored outfits.

"Cure O Red!" called the one in the middle, wearing a red, phoenix-style Cure outfit.

"Cure O Green!" called the one on the left side, wearing a green, beetle-style Cure outfit.

"Cure O Yellow!" called the one on the right side, wearing a yellow, feline-style Cure outfit.

"Cure O Silver!" called the one on the far left side, wearing a silver, Earth-style Cure outfit

"Cure O Blue!" called the one on the far right side, wearing a blue, ocean-style Cure outfit.

Striking their poses, they called out their team name.

"Futari wa Pretty Cure OOO!"

"Say what?" cried Sasorina.

"Looks like the Heartcatch Pretty Cure are in Paris fighting Baron Salamander." O Red noted, "In their place, we protect Cure Flower!"

"You little twits!" Kumojackey snarled, "Snackeys, get them!"

The little creatures charged at the new DX Pretty Cure. Big mistake.

"Everyone!" said O Red, "'Let's show them the power of the Multi Queen!"

"Alright!" the others said in unison.

The generals fired beam at them, but O Red summoned her O Sabre and deflected them. They then jumped down to face off against the small fry.

The Snackey's charged at them, but they stood no chance.

"You guys are already annoying! "O Green dismounted the blades from her wrist and slashed at the Snackeys.

"Nya!" O Yellow flipped her claws into attack position and also slashed at them while bouncing off of them.

O Silver used her gauntlets and batted the Snackey's back with her brute strength.

O Blue unleashed her Unagi whips and raised hell, giving the Snackeys the shock of their lives.

O Red danced around making the Snackeys attack each other and finished them with her Giga Scan.

As the new girl lined back up, the Snackeys behind them exploded into exploded into nothingness, while turning to face the generals.

"No way!" cried Sasorina.

"Impossible!" Kumojackey squeaked.

Cobraja was impressed, "What an awfully beautiful display."

O Red smirked, "Well then, here's a gift to remember us by."

With that, the girls switched out their Core Medals with Cure Medals and scanned them.

Cure O Red became Cure Peach.

Cure O Green became Cure Dream.

Cure O Yellow became Cure Bright.

Cure O Silver became Cure Black.

Cure O Blue became Cure Bloom.

Dark Cure was bewildered "How is this possible? Is this the power of the DX Pretty Cures?"

"Well~" O Yellow/Bright teased, "This is a dai service after all."

The general groaned as O Green/Dream, O Yellow/Bright, O Silver/Black, and O Blue/Bloom went on the attack.

"_**PRETTY CURE… LEADER SPECIAL SOLUTION!**_"

Crystals, Flower Power, Black Thunder, and Moon Power combined to blast Sasorina, Kumojacky, Cobraja into the sky.

"We'll remember this!" they cried as they became stars in the sky.

"No you won't!" O Red/Peach said as she aimed at a defending Dark Cure.

"_**PRETTY CURE… LOVE SUNSHINE!**_"

O Red/Peach fired a heart-shaped blast at Dark Cure, who managed to counter in time by jumping in the air.

"_**DARK FORTE WAVE!**_"

Light and darkness clashed as the two attacked cancelled each other out, just as O Red/Peach planned.

"_**PRETTY CURE… LOVE SUNSHINE FRESH!**_"

"Nani?"

Dark Cure was blasted out of the air by the larger blast and fell flat on the ground as the OOO Cures reverted back to their original Cure forms.

Dark Cure then managed to get to her feet, "You got lucky this time, Cure Flower…" she said as she teleported out.

"Alright!"

The new DX Cures cheered as Kaoruko stepped out cautiously, with Cure O Blue noticing her.

"Hey…" she said, "Is that Cure Flower?"

"Yep." O Green said.

"Excuse me Flower-san?" O Yellow waved.

"Uh, hai?" she answered.

"Sorry for the trouble nya, but can you keep this a secret?"

"We're in quite the spot." O Silver added, "Onegai?"

"Sure." said Kaoruko, smiling.

"See ya then!" Cure O Red winked at her, then she and her friends bounded off into the moonlight.

**PILOT END**


End file.
